It has been proposed to use solid-state light sources, such as light emitting diodes, as illumination units for vehicle lamps. These light sources have an advantage over more conventional light sources because of their small size and long life; however, the amount of light available from any single unit is small, thus requiring many units to provide an adequate source of illumination, with a concomitant increase in cost. Therefore, it would be an advance in the art to utilize the aesthetic effect of light emitting diodes in conjunction with the greater illumination capabilities of more conventional light sources.